


In Which Sokka Wins

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sokka Wins

If Sokka’s mind wasn’t so distracted, this party would be absolutely boring. The music was drab, the people were too formal, and the food was bland. Well, as bland as it could get in the fire nation. Spices that burned your taste buds off got old, after all.

But Sokka’s attention was indeed taken. He twirled the necklace he had made in his hand, watching the recipient fake interest in a businessman on the other side of the room. It must be terrible, being the Fire Lord. He didn’t know how Zuko could plaster such an empty smile on his face for so long. It looked painful.

Just as Sokka got up to go save him, he noticed Mai pulling Zuko away from the businessman. _Shit_. Where did she even come from? The shadows? He sat back down, jaw clenching.

No, he had to act. He couldn’t let Mai ruin this for him _again._ She was always attaching herself to him like she were his wife. It was infuriating. Zuko hadn’t even officially declared a romantic interest yet! Well, that was hopefully about to change. Standing again, he walked toward the disgusting scene. “Hey Mai,” he said, “Could you give Zuko and I a moment?”

Mai’s steel gaze settled upon him and he felt like he were in the South Pole again. "Why?" She asked, clearly suspicious. Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Just... I'd like to talk. You know, about...guy...things."

Zuko looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Mai. "I think I know what this is about," he offered, nodding to Mai. She sighed and stepped away, giving Sokka a distrusting look. He didn't quite blame her.

Sokka started walking slowly toward the corner of the room, urging Zuko to follow. He cleared his throat. "Do you really know what this is about?"

“No,” Zuko admitted, “But I’m curious. Usually you’re too scared to confront Mai.” Sokka’s face heated and he let out a high pitched noise. Zuko was quick to amend, “Not that I blame you, of course!”

Taking a deep breath, Sokka calmed himself. He stopped by the window where no one was standing around and faced the other. “You know how much you mean to me,” he began, “And I know that I mean just as much to you. I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore, and...I wanted to give you something.” He pulled the necklace from his pocket and handed it to Zuko.

Zuko’s good eye widened and he stared at the necklace in shock. It looked much like a water tribe engagement necklace, but made from the finest red silk. The pendant was carved out of pink marble. He ran his thumb over the water tribe symbol in the center, speechless.

“I had some help with the carving,” Sokka said sheepishly, “Last time I tried to carve one myself it turned out horribly. I didn’t think the Fire Lord would appreciate a shitty necklace.”

Zuko let out an overwhelmed laugh. “I would appreciate anything from you,” he said, smiling up at the other. He looked back down, seemingly breathtaken. “Sokka, I don’t know what to say...This is beautiful. I love it.”

Sokka was beaming. “I know it’s symbolic in the water tribes to make a necklace for an engagement present,” he said, “But I guess the general message works too.”

Zuko bit his lip, his eyes smiling. “Maybe one day it can fulfill its original purpose,” he said quietly. A blush bloomed over the beautiful Fire Lord’s face and he turned to hide it, putting the necklace up to his neck. “Will you help me with it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sokka said, quickly taking the ends of the necklace and clipping them together. Score! He resisted the urge to scream with victory. There was no time for that now, just for shoving it in Mai’s face. “I was also wondering if the Fire Lord would grace me with a dance?”

Zuko turned back around, face still pink, and nodded. The necklace was hidden behind his collar, but the pendant shone between the fabric in the front. It really was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the blushing face smiling at him as they moved to the center of the room.


End file.
